Ukraineball
Ukraineball |nativename = : Україном'яч Ukrayinom'yach |founded = 08/24/1991 |onlypredecessor = Ukrainian SSRball |predicon = Ukrainian SSR |image = 0phBA4Ur 400x400.jpeg |caption = Слава України Героям Слава |government = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = beautiful, nationalistic, loves to cook, independent, singer, workaholic, loves his folklore, hospitable, thrifty, respectful, strong, wants more friends because he has lots of enemies |language = Ukrainian Russian Minority Languages: Polish Hungarian Bulgarian Romanian |type = Slavic |capital = Kievball |affiliation = UNball Danube Commissionball |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy * Greek Catholicism * Protestantism * Roman Catholicism Atheism Islam Judaism Hinduismball |friends = Germanyball EUball NATOball Franceball USAball Canadaball Japanball Polandball Israelcube Georgiaball Croatiaball Hungaryball Moldovaball Romaniaball Kebab Azerbaijanball Australiaball Estoniaball Latviaball Lithuaniaball Crimean Tatarsball Pakistanball The only slave of Russia which is an ally of NATO (possibly) |enemies = Stupid Nazi Dickheads CRIMEA STEALER Sovietball Transnistriaball Crimeaball Novorossiyaball Zimbabweball BRICS Iranball Afghanistanball Vodka Puppets Beggars on Maintenence of Russia Flag Stealers Lugansk People's Republicball Donetsk People's Republicball |likes = Salo, cossacks, T-84 tanks, sing, ethnic nationalism, revolutions, art, Taras Shevchenko, footballer Shevchenko, westernisation, omg, flowers, pigs, OUN, UPA, EU, Jamala, Ruslana (дикі танці), Verka Serduchka, Melovin (He kicked Russiaball's ass in Eurovision! гaгaгaгa!), Antitela(my alternative rock!), MONATIK, Ocean of Elsa (ya ne zdamsya bez boyu!!!), Sashko Fokin, Isaak Shokolad, 1000 degrees celsius knives, Taras Kul (best Youtuber!) Boyka, ALL OF UKRAINIAN GAMES, See Evil master Putin cannot into Eurovision Grand final in the first time!!!!! AND I IS ONLY ONE COUNTRY THAT CAN INTO GRAND FINAL EVERY YEAR!!!!! Australiaball cannot into Europe. |hates = Comies Secessionists, stalkers, minorities, radiation, when someone says that borsch is Russian dish, when someone says Crimea belong with Russia, and this fool!, Stepan Bandera (Fucking Nazi), Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs |intospace = Yes. The guy who did this died recently |bork = Salo, Salo/EXPERIMENT GLOWING 1000 DEGREE KNIFE/Dunayu, Dunayu (Дунаю, Дунаю) CHEEKI BREEKI IV DAMKE! (its from ukrainian game stalker). SLAVA UKRAYINI, HEROYAM SLAVA!, Nainanainunanainananunanuna Nainanainunanainananunanuna I WANT TO SEE RUSSIA GOODBYE ГAГAГA |food = Salo, borsch, perepichka, pampushki, krovianka, varenyky, galushki, Kiev cutlet, Kiev cakes, Lviv beer, Lviv ice cream |status = Having trouble with this Russian Fool Zaharchenkol! |notes = We will never surrender to Putinl!! Zaharchenko is death! Screw him |reality = State of Ukraine }}Ukraineball is a countryball living in Eastern Europe. Ukraineball borders Russia to the East, Belarusball to the North, Polandball, Slovakiaball, and Hungaryball to the West, and Moldovaball and Romaniaball to the South. The country is divided into 24 oblasts, disputably one autonomous region being Crimeaball, and two cities with special status being Ukraineball’s capital Kievball, as well as Sevastopolball, giving them a total area of 233,062 square miles, making them the 45th largest country in the world, as well as the second largest countryball in the entire continent behind Russiaball. As of 2016, Ukraineball maintains a population of about 45 million inhabitants. Due to being a relatively new country, Ukraine hasn't been able to join that many international organizations. Ukraineball does however still maintain membership in the United Nations like every other country. She is currently trying to enter EUball and NATOball, but due to Ukraineball’s fighting with their brother Russiaball., it is highly unlikely. Ukraine is often seen as that one new kid in school that always tries to be peaceful, but ends up getting in constant fights and arguments out of their own will. While Ukraineball has tried to fit in with the rest of the world, Russia has been pulling at their strings, forcing Ukraineball to engage in crazy street fights. Ukraineball’s national day is August 24th, and their astrological sign is Virgo. History The first form of Ukraineball was Kievan Rusball, but was later occupied by Mongol Empireball and the Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball. Zaporozhian Cossacks started a rebellion against Poland-Lithuaniaball and later, the Tsardom of Russiaball annexed the cossackball state and became the Russian Empireball. However, western parts of Ukraineball were part of Austria-Hungaryball. After fall of the Russian Empireball, Ukraineball became independent for some time, but later was conquered again by the Sovok. Together with some other states, their formed the Red empire. Russiaball and Ukraineball were friends. Ukraineball was then occupied by the Nazis in WW2. USSRball, with Ukraineball, defeated the 3rd Reichball and liberated Ukraineball. In 1986 when Ukraineball was part of the Soviet Unionball, Ukraineball’s nuclear power plant exploded and was known as Chernobyl Disaster. It did more harm to Belarusball than Ukraineball. Ukraineball managed to escape from Soviet Unionball on 24 August 1991. Modern history of Ukraine Since Ukraineball’s independence, Ukraineball had two revolutions. One in 2004, the Orange Revolution, and the (Euro) Maidan one in 2014. Currently Ukraineball has some troubles with Russiaball, as it annexed his Crimeaball clay. At the same time, Russiaball has created Novorossiyaball decided to leave Ukraineball. Recently, Ukraineball has passed a new Law about Education which included obligatory learning of Ukrainian language. His neighbors weren't so proud of it, with Russiaball being the most enraged because of it. Ukraine is facing criticism over the death of Zaharchenko, the rebellious leader of self-proclaimed Donetsk who died from a explosion at a cafe Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends/Друзі * Azerbaijanball- A member of GUAM, someone who understands me and supports me dearly. Has a peacekeeping force in my area * Balticballs - Great comrades who has peacekeeping forces in my area. Has a great relationship with me. * Canadaball- First to recognize me! He helps train my troops and supply me with financial and military aid. You are my ideal and beloved friend who has beautiful Canadian girls to influence my Cossack men. Without you, I would not have survived a day against Russia. Chrystia Freeland is my favourite Canadian who speaks my beautiful language. Canada, you are one of a kind. * Croatiaball - One of my best brothers who managed to earn 2nd place in FIFA world cup. Thanks for saying Slava Ukrayna during the game Vida! You impressed me. I feel shocked seeing you get destroyed by France. * EUball - I applied for your union dearly. I would love to replace my Hrvynia with the Euro please. * Finlandball - A beautiful country who recognizes me and understands me. Has a peacekeeping force in my area * Georgiaball - A member of GUAM who is also my best friend. We help each other economically * Moldovaball - A Romantic nation who has a great economic relationship with me. She has a great peacekeeping force in my country. (Igor Dodon needs to chill with speaking Russian though) * Romaniaball - We both are friends and he has a great peacekeeping force in my country. We can be great nations if we adopt the Euro currency. * Germanyball - My great German friend who is my important economic and military partner. * Hungaryball - I'm sorry for mistreating your people in our land but this is because of my Russian counterpart who abused me for a long time * NATO -Thanks for the peacekeeping force. Now the insurgents won't gain a single foot in our territory. I appreciate you dearly particularly Canada. * Pakistanball - Is a good friend of mine and I give him my T-84s and he gives me economic aid.. * Turkeyball - A honourable Turkish state who has a great relationship with me. Thanks for the bilateral agreements. * USAball - A powerful nation who understands me. He has a great military presence in my area. Thanks for training my country. * Polandball - Best Slavic partner ever. He and I share a similar past and similar culture which adores me. He has a signifcant impact on defending the fatherland. Neutral/Нейтральні (Frenemies/Друго-вороги) * Philippinesball - He is a great friend of Russiaball but he is also a son of USAball and an ally of NATOball. He became friends with Russiaball in 2016 but he improved relationships with USAball in 2017, which Venezuelaball hates. We have a lot of common friends and some common enemies. We hate communism. Unfortunately, neither of us have a resident ambassador. Also, please stop recognizing Crimea as part of Russia * Brazilball - A wild nation who has a ok relationship with me. Please establish better relationship with me. At least you don't recognize Crimea as part of Russia * Afghanistanball- I understand your wild past during the 1970s till now. Be friends with me please. Enemies/Вороги * Angolaball, Burundiball, Cambodiaball, Comorosball, Eritreaball, Tajikistanball, South Sudanball, Myanmarball, Iranball, Serbiaball, and Uzbekistanball - stop recognizing Crimea as part of Russia, you poor beggers. You guys please visit Kyiv more!!! * Armeniaball - Friends with Russia and recognizes Crimea as Russian clay, and end the war with Azerbaijan. * Belarusball, Boliviaball, Venezuelaball, Nicaraguaball, Cubaball, Syriaball, Sudanball, North Koreaball, and Zimbabweball - More slaves of Russia, They recognize Crimea as a part of Russia. * Crimeaball - Was annexed against his will. Russia is responsible for this not him. I don't blame him. Come back to me soon....... * Donetsk People's Republicball - The death of Alexander Zaharchenko is your doing. You are responsible for your own sake. Смерть Александра Захарченко - это твоя работа. Вы несете ответственность за себя. * Indiaball and South Africaball - You need to give me more bilateral relationships. Update your agreements please.. * Kazakhbrick, Kyrgyzstanball, and Ugandaball - They recognize the Crimean "Referendum" which is pretty ugly. * Lugansk People's Republicball - Using a communist sign huh? Who are you anyway? * Russiaball - Ах ты, маленький идиот ... Однажды я убью тебя.. ' What's your problem? We used to be good old brothers during Soviet Times, we praised each other and you gifted Crimea to me. But now you took him back, started a horrible war and now your blaming me? Im sorry to say this but you will pay soon enough when Poroshenko announces the reclamation of Donetsk'. But deep inside my heart I still want to reconcile with you. Well I liked the fact you hosted a Fifa tournament and you allowed Ukrainians to go to your place to watch live football. Thats something of a start. However. don't listen to my rebellious son Donetsk, he is trying to start something horrible by blaming me for the death of Zaharchenko! I am not responsible! * Transnistriaball - Communist riverline area which used to be part of me until the Soviets named it the Moldovan Autonomous Area during the 1920s, then stole Romanias area and proclaimed it Moldova. She then but left her in 1990s, started a war and became friends with the Russians and started blaming me and Moldova for the trouble. * Sovietball - Well thanks for giving me Crimea originally. Look what happened after you gifted Crimea to me. Had it not been you. Russia would not have been doing this. Family Parents/Guardians * Soviet Unionball - Father * Yugoslaviaball - Uncle * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball - Uncle * Kingdom of Bohemiaball - Uncle * First Bulgarian Empireball - Uncle * Second Bulgarian Empireball - Uncle Siblings * Belarusball - Sister * Armeniaball - Adoptive Brother * Azerbaijanball - Adoptive Brother * Russiaball - Mean Brother who bullies me * Estoniaball - Adoptive Sister * Latviaball - Sister * Lithuaniaball - Adoptive Brother * Armeniaball - Adoptive Brother * Azerbaijanball - Adoptive Brother * Georgiaball - Adoptive Brother ** Abkhaziaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Adjaraball - Adoptive Nephew ** South Ossetiaball - Adoptive Nephew * Kazakhbrick - Adoptive Brother * Kyrgyzstanball - Adoptive Brother ** Bishkekball - Adoptive Nephew * Tajikistanball - Adoptive Brother * Turkmenistanball - Adoptive Brother * Uzbekistanball - Adoptive Brother * Moldovaball - Adoptive Sister Cousins * Bosniaball - Cousin * Bulgariaball - Cousin * Croatiaball - Cousin * Czechiaball - Cousin * Macedoniaball - Cousin * Montenegroball - Cousin * Polandball - Cousin * Serbiaball - Cousin * Slovakiaball - Cousin * Sloveniaball - Cousin Children * Crimeaball - Sister/Adoptive Daughter * Novorossiyaball - Son How to draw Draw Ukraine is very simple: # Draw a circle # Then draw a blue/'yellow' stripe in centre then color flag. # Put eyes and you're finished. Gallery Artwork LashaTumbai.gif Cheeki breeki ukraine.png Ukraineatwar.png UkraineBall.png UkraineballCard.png Baltic Borks.png Ukraineball2.png Mein bild.png SlavicFamily.PNG Ykpaiha.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Ff7gfyohhrav8arfjmmm.gif|Is of happenings Ukraine card.png Ukraine and Romania.png polskaukrainya.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Ukraine.png Ukraine eurovision.png Europe and East Asia.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png ZtlikzY.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Soos.png Ukrainebanderafuckyeah.png Ukraine_by_Slovak_.png Ukrainehistorylol.png Comics Z5qKJ38.png|credit from Dog_Vote ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Polandball Alternate Universe.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Russia_is_Scary.png Soviet vs. Nazi.png X3HBl1k.png Hospital Massacre.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg Forgiveness.jpg Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png 04yV0zc.png Z1tvf5E.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Rusyn's question.png Safe radiation.png 10636082_367118116778361_5734779760179915099_n.png QOKfx6X.png RzTDWbi.png.png CQlB0fk.png Food.png Atomic Energy.jpg ModernPolishHistory.png auQ84PZ.png 'uZqPbcY.png 'g7k3hC3.png QXODtgk.png 'zjzOdW0.png 5igvpK4.png 1vt3Nw1.png BqtqFFB.png nwVpOxE.png Poland-Ukraine.png Goose.png Distraction.png How It Began.png Germany in Disneyland.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png Ukraine Stronk.jpg Lviv independent from ukraine.png Poland-Ukraine.png Vo0XLbD.png Soviet Sneeze.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png 1yUy0Ii.png 1167685_1480160162200939_6656031696146531947_o.jpg CTG40mJ.png Reddit icisimousa SuperUNman.png 60hfhy5.png XyVOUIq.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg|Sri Lanka won't help Ukraine About Vladivostok.png Time Travel.png KDj7zER.png The Samee.png Show Your License.png Borders of Countries.png Inception.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Types of Creatures.png Greener World.png Stalker.png Canada's Club.png Translated Already.jpg Join What Club.png Relationships.png Good at Squash.png Lost Something.png Portugal Suicide.png The Chase.jpg Neutral Power.png Rebels Collide.png Troubleshoot.png Poor Belarus.png Accept is Better.png Wait In Line.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT1.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT2.png 'pEqSpSN.png Ay1q3d6.png UkrainePB.png VdW6N0p.png ERcFRmc.png BdAwLb3.png Borkpocalipse 2 Part 2.png Prip.png Lul.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png Mein_comic_lol.jpg Slavic countryballs eta2002.png See also *Facebook page uk:Україна cs:Ukrajinaball es:Ucraniaball fr:Ukraineballe pl:Ukraineball ru:Украина bs:Ukrajinaball zh:乌克兰球 hy:Ուկրաինագնդակ Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Orthodox Category:Communist Removers Category:Blue Yellow Category:Ukranian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Black Sea Category:Ukraineball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Chocolate Category:Caucasoid Category:Characters